Konoha Ngidol
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Konoha sedang menyelenggarakan audisi pencarian bakat dalam menyanyi … Siapakah idola seantero warga konoha ? AUDISI TELAH DIBUKA ! selamat membaca! review please/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/Warning: Kegajean tingkat tinggi.
1. Kegajean Sasori

Konoha sedang menyelenggarakan audisi pencarian bakat dalam menyanyi …

Siapakah idola seantero warga konoha ? AUDISI TELAH DIBUKA ! selamat membaca!

 _ **NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title : Konoha ngidol**_

 _ **Author 935**_

 _ **Rated: T ja lah**_ __ __

 _ **Warning : OOC,Bahasa yang sangat tidak baku ,Dan pastinya AU**_

"selamat malam seluruh warga konoha ! __are you ready ? inilah konoha ngidol !"

Sambutan meriah sang MC yang tak lain adalah pria berambut kuning ,mirip yang ngambang di kali(?) …. Naruto. Di sambut meriah oleh para penonton seluruh warga konoha

 _Prok…prok…prok…_

"Kita sambit (?) juri kita malam ini !

" _JIRAIYA !"_

"kalian biasa di luar!" ucap si ero sennin sambil ngelambaikan tangannya di depan kamera udah kaya orang gila keluar dari RSJ, yang membuat penonton di rumah sweetdrop ngambil remot trus matiin tipinya….

"Pftttt…! nyesel gua ngambil job kayak gini kalo isinya orang katro!"

"lanjut dah,,, selanjutnya ! orochimaru!"

"oy , nar ! kita lagi masuk tipi yak ?" Tanya bintang pelem snake white legend watados

"kagakk! Om kita lagi di WC !

"Pas banget… kebetulan gua kebelet boker tadi, tapi kok kagak ada gayungnya yah ?" AAPPA om ? ente bilang "tadi" !

"hah ? berarti sekarang udah dong!" Tanya naruto jijik

"pantesan aja bau !" ucap jiraiya sambil menutup rapat-rapat idungnya dan menjauhkan kursi jurinya dari orochimaru

"Err… om kalo itu, ane kentut yang tadi! Ucap naruto Watados sementara para penonton dan pemirsa dirumah(?) lagi pada tutup idung disebabkan kentut naruto yang baunya naujubileh, yang radius aromanya 1000.000km jadi bagi para readers berhati hatilah ! mungkin baunya ampe kesitu…

"najisss,,, lu mah kyknya cipirit deh Nar !"gua kira orochimaru !" Tuduh jirainya

"enak aja gua! Gua mah punya etika kalo mau kentut!'' orochimaru pun membela dirinya sambil muka mesam mesem, bisa banget ngelesnya!padahalkan dia juga kentut ,bahkan ama ampas-ampasnya(?)jadi kentut naruto dan bau ampas orochimaru bereaksi membentuk molekul ion ion (?) yang menyebabkan suatu ledakan bom atom Fat Man dan little boy maklum boker yang udah di ujung,,, author juga sering gitu kok !... #PLAK

"Udah dah lanjut selajutnya wanita paling cantik se konoha! ini dia bunga pasirnya konoha(?) TSUNADE!" kata naruto males malesan nyebutin nama ini emak emak atau bisa di bilang nenek nenek ? _ **PLAK #Dibacok tsunade**_

"ape lo kata tong ? Tanya tsunade emosi

"maap mpok,eh tante,eh nenek,eh buyut!"ucap naruto terbata bata karena merinding ngeliat tsunade udah berubah jadi Hulk(?) _Plak… di gaplok tsunade_

"udah lah tsunade…. Durasi nih…acara apaan si ini ? kalo mau berantem, ntar aja dilapangan ntar gua cegatt dah nih bocah.."ucap jiraiya wakacipuyy kirain author mau misahin ?

"iya nek…kasian noh cameramen dah pegel megangin kameranya!"kata naruto mendinginkan suasana dan muka tsunade langsung kuncup setelah diterakin toa masjid di kupingnya, dan audisi pun di lanjutkan setelah ada kesalahan teknis(?)

PESERTA PERTAMA

NAMA GRUP : AKT48

JUMLAH ANGGOTA : 10 ekor(?)

NO PESERTA: 000001

 _Prok….prok…prok_ …

Masuklah peserta pertama kita yang berbentuk grup naik keatas panggung membawa 10 mic yang terdiri dari 7 orang laki laki, 1 orang perempuan, 1 ekor ikan, dan 1 buah tanaman.. dan perasaan author pun gak enak ! seberapa nista suara mereka ? pasti readers tau kan siapa mereka ?

 _DAN SAAT MEREKA BERTEMU JURI_

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kayak kenal ,gua ama mereka ?"Tanya jiraiya sambil menkerutkan dahinya memandangi setiap anggota AKT48 inih

"yaiyalah! Orang beken kyak kami masa gk ada yang tau un !"ucap salah satu member mereka banci berambut pirang bintang iklan sampo pentil

"nama grupnya apa nih ? Tanya tsunade

"perkenalkan diri kalian dong ?! kata orochimaru

Lalu dengan sangat bersemangat member grup ini memperkenalkan diri mereka,sambil berkacak pinggang dan begaya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya nangis dan muntah ,sekaligus bersyukur ama muka yang normal gk seperti mereka

"PERKENALKAN! Nama kami! AKT48 akatsuki 48 ! ucap mereka sambil nyebar ketek yang banyak bulunya yang baunya udah kayak sempak kagak dicuci 4 tahun, kecuali seorang laki laki berpiercing yang kayaknya leader mereka, orang yang satu ini pundung di pojokkan panggung gegara anak buahnya yang kelaluannya malu maluin Negara

"bisa bisanya sih gua punya anak buah somplak kayak mereka?" batin si leader yang tidak lain adalah pein

HHOOEEKK! Juri pun muntah kayak gini bener bener menurunkan martabat mereka sebagai organisasi criminal ….

"apa-apaan lu semua? Gua fans nya JKT merasa malu lohh! Bisa bisanya mereka punya fans watados kayak kalian ! ucap jiraiya terbata bata karena tiba tiba perutnya mules ngeliat kelakuan mereka !..

"Emang mereka juga kagak malu punya fans kayak lu ! lagian sorry yah kita itu bukan fansnya JKT! Emosi sang jashiners hidan, lelaki yang pake baju kancing atasnya dibuka dasar pamer! Mending bagus! dakian and bulukan

"Tapi kan kalian namanya udah terispirasi dari mereka otomatis dong ! ucap tsunade gondok

"IHH iyuhh ama jekate! … kita malah pengen nyaingin mereka,,, kita juga bisa kali ! nyanyi sambil jogetan doang, body kita kan juga lumayan yahudhh! !ucap all akatsuki

"songong banget luh! semua ngaca dulu deh jauh mukeluu! Lagian mereka kan imut-imut nah elu ! amit-amit ucap jiraiya emosi gegara girlband idolanya itu secara tidak langsung di nistakan oleh mereka….

"lu belum liat si om! Kita itu lebih seksi dari pada mereka ! paha kita mah mulus karena sering luluran pake abu vulkakanik gunung sinabung,nah coba mereka pasti item dan burikan ! hiii! Iyuhhh"padahal mah kebalikannya …..

"Bodo amatlah terserah kalian ! ngomong ngomongkan kalo yang 48nan pasti girlband,, kalian maksudnya apa nih ? ucap orochimaru yang dari tadi diem akhirnya turun tangan gegara pegel tangan nya di keatasin mulu ! #PLAK bukan gegera dia udah kagak tahan ama nih makhluk

"ya…. Emansipasi lahhh laki gk boleh gitu kyk mereka? Justru kita pengen membuktikan bahwa laki laki juga bisa! BTW Kok kita malah di wawancara sih ! kapan nyanyinya kita ?ucap si keriput anti longsor itachi

"ya udahlah dari pada gua semakin gondok ….. mau nyanyi apa ?tanya jiraiya pasrah

"baby,baby,baby(un)ucap all akatsuki"

"PPPPFFFTTT….."dan semua juri pada ngeluarin kuahnya dan nutup kuping (?)

1….

2….

3…..

"baby,baby,baby ooh like baby,baby,baby ooh like baby,baby,baby ooh thought you'd always be mine,mine!''

lalu akatsuki pun nyanyi dengan tampang datar mesem kuncup gimana gitu ! tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan mereka itu gk ada yang sama ! jadi nyanyi joget sesuka hati aja apalagi gerakan mereka itu katro abis ! kyk kagak niat gitu men ! pein di pojokkan panggung muntah darah ngeliat kelakuan mereka! Sementara konan kayak kambing congek gitu bingung mau ngapain, jadilah dia Cuma mesem gitu ngeliat kelakuan temennya

"njirr… nerves gua !" ucap sasori bisik bisik ke teman sebelahnya bernama deidara

"itu sih urusan danna un ! gua mah enggak un ! ucap deidara yang nampaknya satu satunya anggota akatsuki paling pede diantara mereka, apalagi dia sekarang nyanyi sambil nari balet dengan tampang yang sok cantik …. Membuat penonton dan juri dan para readers sweetdroped ngeliat kelakuan nih bocah petakilan banget…

"STOPP!" jiraiya menghentikan aksi gaje mereka dengan seketika mereka langsung hening

"kamprett LU ! gua kira lagunya jekate !ucap jiraiya emosi padahal dia sangat mengharapkan lagu favoritnya itu dinyanyikan secara katro ama mereka

"kan kita udah bilang ! kita gk suka jekate!"(un)

"kalo kayak gini, gimana kita bisa ngelolosin kalian !" ucap orochimaru gondok

"Ayolah om ! kita pengen banget bisa jadi tenar om !"

"Lu udah songong lu ama gua tadi pake ngatain segala lagi !"jiraiya kesel

"Tapi gua sempet denger tadi pas kalian nyanyi, salah satu diantara kalian ada yang suaranya bagus"kata tsunade sambil mengerutkan dahi

"bisalah masuk satu orang mah!"ucap tsunade pasrah ama kelakuan mereka

"Itu mah pasti gua un!

"Apaan si lu dei ! orang lu Cuma goyang sesar tadi! Pasti gua lah! Ucap sasori percaya diri

"Emak lu! Yang jelas gua lah ! gua kan tadi…. Eh! Gua ngapain yak tadi?... ucap konan udah ngotot salah lagi

"LU KAN KAGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN TADI !" ucap all akatsuki gondok

"Pokoknya gua!

"gak ! gua"

"GUA"!

"Busetdah gua kayak lagi ngajar PAUD nih kalo suruh mereka diem"batin tsunade dan para juri yang jawsdropped, langsung inget masa lalunya pernah ngajar PAUD(?)

"ya udah mas! Mending kagak usah berantem ! bagaimana kalau kita tes satu-satu aja"lerai orochimaru

"WOKEHH! Siapa takut! Ucap all akatsuki setuju

"Mulai dari….. elu dah mas!"tunjuk jiraiya ke sasori

"hah?... Gua?... om lu nunjuk gua?tanya sasori watados

"Iyalah ! emang gua nunjuk TANEMAN belakang lu?

"APA YANG LU BILANG TANEMAN HAH ? Gua lagi laper nih!"ucap zetsu lirih dengan suara yang serem abis

"HAH? Taneman bisa bicara !"teriak histeris para juri

"er… kagak om ini Orang, tega banget si HUWE!"bela tobi

"gua kira property Njir!... makanya gua bingung! Taneman macem ondel ondel gini!"ucap orochimaru baru nyadar

"SONGONG LU!"emosi zetsu yang langsung di cegat oleh para temannya agar tidak terjadi keributan

"Udah jet! Woles Bro!" lagian makan daging uler apa enaknya si?!" ucap all akatsuki sambil menenangkan si zetsu yang udah nyiapin sendok ama garpu(?)

"APPA YANG LU BILANG ULER HAH?" Emosi oro yang tak kalah seremnya

"Malah jadi berantem SI? Udah lah kesimpulannya oro ama ntu taneman sama-sama makhluk aneh! Dah! Lanjutin Mas!" Akibat perkataan jiraiya dua orang makhluk tidak jelas ini kuncup dan acara yang nista ini kembali dilanjutkan

"Err… om gua ngapain?.. nyanyi….?" Tanya sasori watados

"Kagakk!,,, boker! Ya iyalah ! tapi perkenalkan diri dulu !"ucap jiraiya

"Nama gua sasori, umur 30 tahun, hoby maen berbi om!ucap sasori dengan pedenya

"PPPPFFFTTTTTT….! Apppa!"histeris sang juri dan penonton begitu mendengar fakta fakta baru sasori, sementara tsunade dan penonton wanita yang ada disana langsung mimisan

"aku YESSS!" teriak tsunade padahalkan dia belom nyanyi

"Apaan lu tsunade ?" Diakan belom nyanyi!ucap orochimaru dan jiraiya

"Dari mukanya aja udah keliatan pasti suaranya bagus!"kata tsunade sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya ke sasori ,sementara orangnya udah takutt gimana gitu ama nih tante tante dan anggota akatsuki yang lain pundung

"kagak bisa! Gua masih punya banyak pertanyaan ama lu,bocah!ucap jiraiya

"Bilang aje lu sirik ama dia,,!bela tsunade

"lu bilang umur lu 30 tahun, tapi muka lu kok masih kayak anak sd si!jangan jangan lu oplas! Dasar muka plastic, gk syukurin ciptaan tuhan banget lu!"ucap jiraiya

"Bukan kayak anak sd tapi imutt! Lagian biarin aja dia oplas ,dari pada lu mukanya oplas pake keresek!"bela tsunade

"Bukannya sombong ya,,, gua gak pernah oplas…..muka gua emang murni…..lagian…napa lu jadi kepikiran gua oplas! Gua jadi merasa makin ganteng!"ucap sasori senyam senyum,, karena senyum simpulnya, fan girlnya sasori pada tereakan kayak ada maling gitu _dasar fangirl!_

"Maksud gua bukan gitu! Ngeliat muka lu gua jadi teringat sama boyband korea yang maho maho itu, makanyakan mukanya oplas gitu mirip lu. ucap jiraiya ,bilang aja kalo dia lolos audisi mukanya yang tampan dan berani bakal tersaingi…

"Makasih…. Gua emang mirip personilnya super junior, Lee min ho"ucap sasori watados.. ngomong –ngomong lee min hoo itu termasuk personilnya suju bukan sih? Maaf kalo salah….. _hehehe_ author emang gk ngerti ama boyband begituan….. katro kan?

"Gua kan gak ngomong lu mirip dia!.. lagian perasaan lee min ho kan bukan personil suju ,bukannya personil trio macan yak?ucap jiraiya

"salah lu! Dia personil trio ubur-ubur! Ucap orochimaru sok tau

"Bodo ah….! Yang penting udah terbukti gua cakep… gumam sasori yang di sambut histeris dari fansnya di konoha, sementara author lagi muntah darah ngeliat kelakuan fan girlnya sasori

"ini orang semakin gua korek… semakin geer aja. batin jiraiya gondok dan berencana mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"gua mau Tanya satu hal lagi! Lu bilang….. lu hoby maenan berbie kan ? ini gua bingung ni! Lu antara MKKB dan bences"Tanya jiraiya penasaran

"bodo.. kagak ada peraturannya kan anak laki gk boleh maenan berbie ?lagi pula gua main wajar wajar aja! Gua mainin berbi yang cewek bukan yang Ken itukan membuktikan bahwa gua ini gk maho, ngapain mainin Ken.. gk normal!"ucap sasori

"WOYY! Sempak binyawak! Dengan lu maenan berbi itu aja udah membuktikan bahwa lu emang gk normal!"kata orochimaru gondok

"udahlah langsung nyanyi aja lu!"ucap jiraiya

"gua mau nyanyi pusing pala berbi ah!"gumam sasori yang di sambut cercaan ama juri

"Salah masuk audisi lu! Kita ini bukan audisi dangdut! Lagu yang lain ! mentang mentang hobi maen berbie!"

"lha… terus gua nyanyi apaan dong!"

"Lagu luar negeri kek… pop ato jazz gituhh?"

"Yaudah…. Gua mau nyanyi lagunya Metallica!"

"Hmm seru nih… yang lagunya apa ?"

"yang judi!"ucap sasori watados

"ITU YANG NYANYI ROMA IRAMA AND SONETA BAND PE'AKK!"emosi ketiga juri yang udah kagak tahan ama nih bocah, pengennya langsung direbus aja ni orang !

"TRus KAPAN gua nyanyinya kalo salah terus ! Mending gua mundur aja deh dari audisi ini!"gumam sasori yang disambut kekecewaan para fan girlnya _SUKURIN!_

"BAGOSS! Pergi jauh- jauh lu!"batin ketiga juri karena udah gondok ama dia jadilah sasori kabur dari itu audisi ,syukurlah populasi orang PE'Ak akan berkurang

"Selanjutnya lu, biasa perkenalan dulu abis itu baru nyanyi.."

"Aku?"jawab pria dengan keriput anti badainya

 _ **To Be Continued**_

"HAAH,,, gimana garingkah? Maaf buat yang lee min ho itu !

Terima kasih sudah membaca… review yah!


	2. Next Itachi and Hidan!

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title : Konoha Ngidol**_

 _ **Author : Kimoto Yuuhi.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning: Kegajean tingkat tinggi, typo bertebaran, RIP EYD, AU, OOC.**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Parody.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2: Next! Itachi and Hidan.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan bangga orang yang ditunjuk tadi melangkah maju meraih mic dan mulai ia dekatkan tepat di depan keriputnya.

"Yah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu dan alasan kenapa mau ikutan Konoha Ngidol, audisi pencarian bakat paling top seluruh dunia," ucap pria lanjut usia yang ubannya pun sudah sampai bulu hidungnya, top apanya? Pemenang tahun kemarin aja gak terkenal sama sekali.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha bin 1moo33dzzt bin K33iy33n Abiezt," (baca: imut dan keren abis)

Karena ketiga juri sudah terbiasa dengan kenistaan para makhluk bernama AKT 48 ini, jadi muka mereka terlihat biasa saja kecuali Orochimaru yang dari tadi mukanya kisut dan tidak enak dipandang karena ia memang lagi ngeden.

"Dan alasanku masuk audisi ini karena ingin membuat my lovely-lovely outotoku bangga, dan karena kalau menang hadiahnya 1 juta ryo, aku ingin membeli krim anti keriput ALAY (pelesetan ol*y) yang diperkaya ekstrak lidah buaya asli."

Ketiga juri pun nyungsruk.

"Masih ada lagi gak? Keinginan lu yang malah kelihatan seperti mimpi itu." Kata Jiraiya sambil nahan mules.

"Oh ya, gua juga mau gantiin personil One Direction yang keluar. Gua kan hapal lagu-lagu mereka OMAIGAT gua ngefans banget," ucap Itachi dengan matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar.

"Ngaca dong! Modal keriput menahun mau gantiin Zayn Malik," kini Tsunade yang dari tadi diam pun angkat kaki, maksudnya angkat bicara hehe.

"Hah Zayn malik? Siapa tuh, orang gua mau gantiin Bastian."

"Muke gile! Bastian ntu CJR!" Ketiga juri ini pun sewotnya kumat lagi, kolesterolnya naik dan gula darahnya pun juga.

"Lagian kenapa gak Zayn Malik aja Bro? Dia kan putih dan bertato," ucap Orochimaru mencoba menenangkan suasana, walaupun agak geli juga Orochimaru tiba-tiba ngomong gitu. Jangan-jangan?

"IH sorry aja yah, Zayn malik bulu kakinya udah melingker-lingker GELI. Kalo personil CJR kan masih pada mulus, jadi enak kalo mau dipegang-pegang," katanya dengan jiwa pedophilia yang membara membakar matanya.

 _ **~~STAND BY PLEASE~~**_

"Ya udah silakan langsung nyanyi,"

Audisi pun bisa dimulai lagi ketika tadi sempat ada gangguan teknis, ketiga juri mual dan muntah tapi akhirnya bisa dibujuk untuk jadi juri lagi. Karena tidak ada stok juri lagi, jurinya mereka bertiga saja sudah mau ancur ini acara apa lagi ganti juri yang lain.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lagu ini spesial untuk adikku tercinta hiks-hiks karena biasanya aku menyanyikan lagu ini kala ia ingin tidur dan di malam ini tidak ada aku disampingnya, jadi Sasuke, kakak nyanyikan disini yah hiks-hiks."

Dan acara pencarian bakat abal-abal ini pun menjadi sebuah acara Reality Show murahan, Termohok-mohok. Ketiga juri mendadak pada nangis.

"Huwee, sedih banget gilak. Dan yang paling sedih adalah gua gak tau kenapa gua nangis." Ucap sannin tua bangka sambil mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang meleleh melalui kedua pipinya(?)

"Pemirsahh, akankah Itachi dapat bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berani menghamilinya?" Naruto pun ikut-ikutan eror dan nyambung-nyambung tiba-tiba.

"OY somplak! Enak aja ane masih perawan!" Itachi pun yang tadinya nangis langsung marah-marah yang suaranya udah kayak banci anunya kejepit, hayoo pada mikir apa?

Audisi pun kembali berlanjut, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana yah nasib anggota akatsuki yang lain sekarang? Cekidott.

"Asem banget kita dikacangin dari tadi, gak pegel apah dari tadi berdiri disini?" ucap Kisame sang makhluk hidup amphibi.

"Mending lu Kis, yah gua dikeluarin dari audisi sama Authornya," ucap Saori sang pria ukuran sasetan dengan lirihnya.

Itu adalah Kisame dan Sasori sedangkan yang lain sedang asik sendiri sama urusan masing-masing. Tobi dengan Deidara lagi main bepe-bepean, Konan nyemilin sirih sehingga giginya merah kayak abis makan orok. Parternya yaitu si Pain sedang baca Icha-icha tactics season 7, Kakuzu lagi bercinta dengan pacarnya *taulah.

Hidan sedang melaksanakan solat tengah hari, kalo dalam jashinisme namanya tengah hari bukan zuhur #Soktau Zetsu sedang berfotosintesis sambil makan kuaci, kulit yang berasal dari mulutnya di semburkan ke wajah Hidan. Tentu Hidan gak ngerespon, dia kan lagi khusyu.

"Ini masih audisi Itachi?"

"Buset, gua sampe baca bolak-balik ni buku."

"Woy Author! Gerakkin kita dong biar ada kerjaan!" ucap Akatsuki berbarengan, cukup sudah nyorot Akatsukinya karena Authornya takut dikeroyok berjamaah oleh para Akatsukiter.

*Back to Itachi

"Okeh, aku akan menyayikan lagu Headache Barbie's Head." Ucap Itachi dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ah? Gak asing sama lagunya," ketiga juri pun saling bertanya-tanya.

"Headache barbie's head, barbie head oh o o~" Itachi pun bernyanyi dengan sangat nista, ketiga juri pun sweatdroped gede.

Dengan kemampuan nyanyi seadanya ia pun menyanyikan lagu yang telah dijiplak oleh Megan trainor *gak kebalik tuh? Zetsu keselek kuaci ama kulit-kulitnya, Hidan njungkel sehingga ibadah yang ia telah tunaikan dengan khusyu terpaksa diulang lagi, Tobi sama Deidara yaoian. Sangat dahsyat emang lagu ini. _**Headache Barbie's Head = Pusing Pala Barbie**_ #RIPENGLISH

"STOP!" Jiraiya pun melambaikan tangannya sehingga instrumennya pun berhenti, tak berapa lama ia pun tepok jidat.

"Jadi ini yang aku lakukan di akhir hidupku ya tuhan, betapa tak bergunanya."

"Woy, gimana apakah aku juara?" tanya antusias dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada para juri.

"Maaf pak, anda harus menunggu hasil keputusan juri. Audisi ini harus tetap berlanjut," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, dengan lemesnya Itachi mundur ke belakang menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang tak terpakai.

Sekarang giliran peserta lainnya yang akan dipilih random oleh para juri, akatsukiter pun dari tadi megap-megap kepingin dipanggil. Sedangkan para juri sedang menatap wajah mereka satu-satu sambil menahan muntah.

"Pasti selanjutnya aku un," ucap sang makhluk hermaprodit dengan pedenya dan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Enak aja, pasti akulah!"

"Tidak AKU"

"Woy diam!"

"Berisik amat. Ada apaan sih?!" Teriak Hidan yang sedang melaksanakan ibadahnya setelah sekian lamanya, sampai keributan oleh para AKT 48 mengusik kekhusuannya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun menoleh ke arah pria berambut klimis tersebut, dilihatnya orang itu dengan seksama.

"Kalian ini harusnya malu, sesungguhnya orang yang saling memperebutkan sesuatu itu sangat dibenci Jashin! Kalian tahu?"

Akhirnya Hidan pun berceramah pada para anggota Akatsuki, saking semangatnya air zamzam pun menetes dari mulutnya. Yang anehnya para anggota Akatsuki meneteskan air mata karena saking terharunya, kecuali Zetsu yang sedang meraung pedih, karena matanya kelilipan air liur yang suci itu.

"Lagian percuma ngerebutin hadiah itu, pasti akulah pemenangnya, karena jashin ada di pihakku. Haha!" ucapnya sambil menepukkan dadanya.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita panggil Hidan Al-Ay bin Lebay!"

Anggota akatsuki pun hanya bisa menganga, melihat dengan percaya dirinya Hidan maju ke hadapan juri sambil membawa barbel yang baru dia curi di Ma(c)ho Gym, tempat gym depan rumahnya Author #plakk

"Wah, nampaknya kita harus menganut agama Jashin-sama," ucap Tobi sambil mangap di balik topengnya yang terbuat dari bola basket.

*back to Hidan

"Namanya siapa kakek?" ucap Jiraya sambil mengorek kupingnya akhibat perbuatan Itachi tadi.

"Kakekmu dari Hongkong! Rambut ane bukan ubanan chiiinnn! Ini namanya klimis." Ucap Hidan sambil mengusap rambutnya yang mengakhibatkan kutu kutunya terbang dan pindah ke rambut Deidara.

"Ko tiba-tiba kepalaku gatal, un." Ucap Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya hingga tatanan rambutnya pun berantakan.

"Mungkin rambut Senpai kutuan kali?"ucap Tobi sambil cekikikan.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku selalu keramas 5 kali sehari menggunakan shampo Frozen Ice Shampo gambar Elsa tau un!" sangkalnya dengan kesal di depan muka Tobi, yang membuat Tobi mundur selangkah.

"Kalo shampo kaya begituan mah mana ampuh membasmi kutu?" Tanya Tobi tidak percaya.

"Kau gak percaya? Lihat nih- WAAAAA!KUUUTUUUUUU UN!" Saat Deidara mengibaskan rambutnya terlihat sekelompok kutu di tangan Deidara yang halus.

"Mana kutu? Sini Senpai! Biar Tobi pitesin!"

"PLAKK PLAKK DUGG KAPOWW MIAAAWWW(?)"

"BAHLUL!"

Dengan pintarnya Tobi menggeplak kepalanya Deidara, Deidara sukses benjol sebesar otaknya Tobi, kecil dong? Lumayanlah, akibat tindakan kasih sayang Tobi, Deidara dan kutunya pun sama-sama tersiksa.

Deidara pun pingsan sama kutu-kutunya, sedangkan Tobi bangga karena telah membantu Senpainya.

*Daripada fict ini makin gaje, lebih baik kita balik ke Hidan.

"Oke. Nama ane Hidan Al-Ay bin Lebay, datang dari tempat nan jauh disana. Hobi beribadah kepada Jashin dan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupku kepada Jashin-sama, dan kalau ane menang, hadiahnya buat Jashin-sama!" serunya dengan semangat sambil mengibarkan poster bertulisan 'I Love Jashin'.

"GA NANYA!"Ucap Jiraya sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

' _Semoga kontestan kali ini normal. Kupingku udah pengang nih!'_ ucap Orochimaru di dalam hati yang udah ga ngomong selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

"Sudah, silangkan langsung nyanyi aja."ucap Tsunade.

"Ehem! Tes tes, 1 2 3. Yoo semuanya! Hands up! Mari kita bergoyang,"

"AAPA?!" ketiga juri pun sweardropped.

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI, KALA KUCOBA MENYAPAMU-"

"..ASTUTEE!" Seluruh anggota Akatsuki termasuk Deidara yang masih memegang kepalanya pun ikut menyahut nyanyian Hidan Hercules(sebetulnya nama Hidan itu apa sih?)

Tiba-tiba barbel melayang menghantam kepala masing-masing juri.

"Ka...Kau... KURANG ASEEEMMMMM!"Tsunade berteriak hingga terdengar ke rumah Author.

"Woy! Kenapa kita ditimpuk barbel!" ucap Orochimaru yang abis keselek barbel akibatnya, bibirnya pun dower.

"Gak goyang, barbel melayang~" kata Hidan dengan seringaian bahagia.

"Hidan Al-Ay bin Lebay! Kau di diskualifikasi!" ucap Jiraiya yang terkena serangan barbel di kepalanya, sehingga palanya pun nancep di meja juri yang terbuat dari plastik daur ulang yang letoi.

"APPA!"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Oke, minna akhirnya fict yang dibuat selama 7 hari 7 malam ini pun selesai, hadohh capeknya! Fict ini dibuat saat jam kosong di sekolah, dari pada bengong mending ngelanjutin fict.

Dan Terima kasih buat temanku ***** (nama disamarkan karena orangnya malu, takut terkenal) pokoknya i lopyu full

Okehh mau tau gimana nasib Hidan selanjutnya? Stay tune di KONOHA NGIDOL! Chap 3 (lagiansiapayangmaubaca)

OH ya minna satu lagi! Apa aku boleh mengadakan vote untuk mencari pemenang di KONOHA NGIDOL INI? Kutunggu jawabannya di kotak Review.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!


End file.
